


Crush

by larrygaylinsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, I'm quite proud of this smut, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Teasing, handjob, idk why I love it i, larry - Freeform, larry smut, oh Louis rides Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrygaylinsmut/pseuds/larrygaylinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are normal teenagers that go to the same college and have been crushing on each other for what seems like forever. They haven't done anything about it because they're both afraid that the other doesn't feel the same. One day, Louis happens to walk in on Harry jerking off just as the younger boy moans his name, and suddenly everything freezes for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I wrote it in Harry's point of view at the beginning. x

"Zayn, seriously mate. Can you just stop talking for a minute?" I groaned quietly. Me and Zayn had been best friends since the high school. Both of us just got back home after a long day, helping the teachers setting up the exam hall. I pulled up the slowly and sighed quietly. "Let's just not talk about him, shall we?" I unlocked the door and climbed out from the car, grabbing my bag and files. 

"Why would I stop talking about him? I mean, I know you're having a huge crush on him." He shrugged slightly and sighed. "Look, man. I'm sure enough he's having a crush on you as well." He gave me a smile as he was really confident on what he just said. 

Somehow, I just thought that maybe what Zayn just said could be true but at some certain time, I just thought that maybe Zayn was just messing up with my feelings. I took a deep breathe as I walked to the door of my flat. "No, I don't think so." I murmured quietly. As I reached the doorstep of my flat, I took out my keys from my bag. "We seriously need to stop talking about this. I need to focus on the upcoming exams." I unlocked the door and stepped inside the flat, looking around confusedly.

"Out-station again, eh?" Zayn said plainly, threw his bag on the floor as he flopped down on the couch. I looked at his attitude and shook my head in disbelief. How dare he could do that in  _my_  flat. I chuckled at the thought of myself. I closed the door with my foot and locked it. "So what's for dinner later?"

I groaned quietly at his question and clenched my fist. "Seriously, Zayn? Seriously?

"What?" He shrugged innocently and took his bag, taking out some papers and pens. "I thought I'm gonna stay here for a night?" He settled his things down on the coffee table and grabbed his pen and started to write something on the papers. I guess, he might be writing some kind of weird calculations for exams. 

"No.. You have to get out from here after five." I walked over to the coffee table and sat down on the floor, crossing my legs. 

"You should invite Louis to come here for studying, sometime." He shrugged hesitantly. 

"Damn Zayn. Do you even realise what you just said?" I laughed slightly and shook my head. I stared blankly at the papers on the table. Maybe it would be a great idea inviting him to come over here for studying. I smiled at the idea and nodded to myself. 

\- - -

The next day I went home from the college as usual. I walked out from the building and went to my car. Zayn wasn't with me because he went out with some guy name Liam. I unlocked my car and got inside the car. I sighed quietly, still thinking on what Zayn's idea that he gave to me yesterday. I shook my head and groaned quietly. "This idea is fucking crazy." I rested my head on the steering wheel in frustration and took a deep breathe. 

A few minutes later, I was shocked as I heard someone knocked my window. I quickly shot my head up and looked around. I saw a figure was standing right beside of my door. A guy who wore a football jersey and a ball in his hand. And I wasn't wrong, it was really  _him._

"Hey, you okay there?" A voice asked me. From the way he asked me, he sounded really worry. I rolled down my window and poked my head out, looking up at him directly into his blue, sparkling ocean eyes. 

"Um, yeah. M'okay.. I was just taking a short rest?" Damn it. That sounded like a question, Harry. I sighed quietly and broke the gaze from his eyes. "I am okay, Louis. Just a bit stressed with the exams." I played with the keys of my car nervously. 

I heard a softly chuckle from him. "That's alright. I was just checking on you. Thought you were.. faint or something." He smiled warmly at me before he looked around. I stared at his biceps and gulped nervously. I felt my jeans starting to tighten itself, quickly I looked away, trying to calm myself. 

"L-Louis," I managed to splutter out his name from my lips and breathed deeply. "Exam is coming soon, so I was thinking if we can.." I scratched the back of my head, trying to find the right words to say. 

There was an awkward silence between us for a minute. "Yes," He chuckled and leaned down his head near to me and smiled warmly and continued, "I would love to." He blew out his hot breathe in my face. 

I looked nervously at him and tried to give my best smile to him. "That's good." I looked at the seat beside me, which was full with papers and files. "Damn it." I muttered quietly, moved to the seat, taking all the papers and files, throwing them at the backseat of the car. "Um, you can get inside now, Lou." 

He jogged over to the door and got inside the car. As he sat down on the seat, I could smell his scent perfectly. I couldn't even deny, he smelled really nice. "Harry, cmon. Stop thinking about something cute and drive now." He laughed and shook his head, looking out through the window, smiling to himself. Something cute, yes. It was about you, silly. I smiled to myself like an idiot, I started the ignition and drove off to my flat. 

\- - - 

The journey took about 10 minutes to reach my flat. I pulled up the car in front of the flat and turned off the engine. I glanced slightly at Louis and biting my lip as I was admiring his body figure. He cleared his throat and waved his hand in front of my face and immediately brought me back to reality. I shook my head and quickly grabbing my bag from the backseat. I got out from the car and searched for my keys inside my bag. Just in case I'll get nervous and all clumsy later. 

"This way, Lou." I gestured to him with my hands. He gave me a warm smile and walked in front of me. I stared at his back, down to his bum. I could heard he was humming a song quietly as he was walking, didn't even realise that I was staring at his bottom. "Harry?" 

I snapped my head up and walked to the door, quickly unlocking it, stepping inside. "Um, just make yourself at home." I moved away from the door, letting him step inside my flat. I turned my head looking at the hallway and rubbed my face, facepalming myself. "Damn it. I'm sorry about the clothes. Yesterday Zayn just-" 

I stopped my words as I saw Louis was picking up one shirt from the floor. "It's fine, really. I can help you with this." He looked around and raised his eyebrow. "Well, it might take a bit time." He put down his bag on the couch carefully before picking up another shirt nearby the coffee table. "Why don't you just go to your room first or anything?" He bent down and picked up a pair of jeans. 

"Shit." I mumbled quietly, looking at his bum. "I mean, Louis. You don't need to do that. Really, we can just study in my mum's office or the kitchen-" 

"Shh, Harry." Louis giggled out and shaking his head. "It's okay, I got this."

I sighed hesitantly and nodded slowly. "Just leave them in the laundry room, in the basket. Don't wash it or anything. Really, you're my guest in here." I said gently. I walked in the hallway and stopped in front of my room. 

"Just make yourself at home." I heard Louis was mimicking my voice, repeating the words that I said to him earlier. "You said that," He laughed loudly and continued, "So I'm making myself at home." I smiled widely and put my hand on the knob, opened the door of my room. 

"Fair enough then, Tommo." I stepped inside my room and put down my bag behind the door. I took off my jacket and threw it away somewhere on the floor. I climbed the bed and laid on it, staring blankly at the ceiling, imagining things. 

I was imagining a lot of things in my mind. I imagined how amazing if my crush, is my boyfriend now and I could do fun things with him. Just imagine how amazing is that. And thinking all the stuff that we could do together and being happy.. or making love. I bit my lip as the thoughts came into my mind..

**[Oh, hi.]**

**Louis' P.O.V**

I sat on the couch alone in the living room as I was waiting for Harry's clothes to dry in the dryer. I looked around and saw a lot of beautiful pictures were hanging on the wall. I stood up from the couch and walked over to a family picture. I chuckled softly as I saw  _his_  face when he was a toddler. "Such a cutie." I whispered quietly, admiring the picture. I looked at the other pictures of him and smiled widely. "He sure does have a pair of big eyes." I laughed at myself and sighed happily. 

It would be amazing if he knew that I like him  _and_ he liked me back. I was really scared about it. Knowing that the person you're having a crush on, rejecting you. That's really hurt, to be honest. I moved away from the pictures and stayed quiet. 

The silence were interrupted with a beeping sound. "I'm guessing it's from the dryer." I shrugged and went to laundry room. I took a basket that was placed on the floor near the dryer. I took out the dry, clean clothes and put them into the basket. I took a deep breathe and smiled. "So this is what Harry smells like." I giggled to myself quietly and shook my head. 

I held the basket with his clean clothes and walked out from the laundry room. I walked in the hallway, looking around for his room. "Which one is his room.."

"L-Lou.." I heard a voice calling my name quietly but loud enough for me to hear it. I narrowed my eyes at each of the door, trying to figure out where did the voice came from. "F-Fuck Lou."  _That_   voice. I tighten my grips on the basket and closing my eyes, trying to calm myself. Slowly I opened my eyes again and still looking around. My eyes stopped at a door that was slightly open at the end of the hallway.

I felt my heart started to beating faster as I walked to the door. I could hear the voice even louder from the room, chanting and  _moaning_  my name over and over again. Feeling slightly nervous and curious, I pushed the door away, opening it wider and I saw he was sitting on his bed, fully naked. 

I looked at Harry as he moved his hand up and down at a fast rate. I heard  _my_  name slipped out between his lips and it made my pants even tighter than ever. I keep staring at his beautiful, sweaty face and bit my lip. "Harry." That's all I could managed to say at that time. I was still holding the basket tightly, not wanting it to fall off from my hands. 

Harry saw me, standing at the door. He was breathing heavily and stopped everything what he was doing. "L-Louis, I just.." I can see he was gulping. He moved his eyes away from me and looked down at his dick in his hand. 

"I uh.." I muttered quietly, biting my lip and looking around nervously. "Fucking hell.. I just." I couldn't even think straightly as my eyes were keep staring at him. Even when I blinked, I opened my eyes and he was still there, laying on the bed, naked. Not wasn't sure whether it was a dream or the reality. I shook my head, mentally moving my eyes from him to the basket of his clothes. 

"Fuck, I just came to give you your.." I looked up back at him and there he was, still laying on the bed naked, still having his hand wrapping around his dick. The sight was really beautiful. Even more than how I've always dreamed of him. I couldn't stop myself from feeling the arousal churning in my lower tummy. "Fuck, Harry.."

Harry blushed deeply and I could see that he was trying to catch his breathe. He shifted in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position and blinked a few times. He bit his bottom lip and said, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't.. I just.." He slowly moved his hand to the blanket and pulled it up, covering himself from me. I heard he was mumbling quietly. "I'm sorry, I'll just.. I forgot to lock the door and I.." He took a deep breathe and stayed silent. 

My mouth moved but couldn't get any words come out. My cheeks were mimicking his and shading a bright red as I licked my lips, finally tearing my eyes from him again and looking around for somewhere to drop his clothes so I could make a swift to get away from the situation. I saw an empty spot at the side of the door and settled down the basket. As I was turning around to leave the room, something was echoing in my mind. I stopped my tracks and slowly turning back to him. I took a deep breathe before I could say. "D-Did you.." I cleared my throat nervously. "Were you moaning my name?"

I looked directly at him, trying to control my eyes from looking at the blanket. "Y-Yes." He murmured quietly and stared blankly at the blanket that was covering himself. My eyes couldn't stop themselves but following where Harry was looking at. "I'm sorry, Lou. You might be hating me right now for this." 

I bit my lip and looked down at the floor as I tried to collect my thoughts. I was wondering, what the hell am I gonna do. I looked back at him, knowing exactly what am I gonna do with him. I unable to stop my feet as they carried me right to you. Adrenaline pumping through my body and making my limbs trembled slightly. I stopped at the side of his bed and staring down at him. "Y-You have.." I groaned quietly and mentally cursed myself for being a stutter person with all of sudden. "I just can't even.. You've got no idea, do you?"

He shutted his eyes immediately and shook his head quickly. His body was shaking slightly and mumbled, "I'm sorry.. Are you hating me now?" He took another breathe and slowly opening his eyes. He moved his head up, looking at me directly in the eyes. "Y-You're just-"

Before he could continue to ramble stuff, I lunge forward and grabbed his face with both of my shaking hands, shutting him up with my lips.

He mumbled against my lips quietly and softly, "Louis, what are you-" He moved his free hand to my cheek, holding my face tightly. I felt his soft, tender lips moved slowly with mine. I heard a quiet sound slipping out from his lips as he kissed me deeper and harder. 

I tangled my fingers through his hair, parting slightly for air and breathing out. "Shut the fuck up, Harry." I said before getting right back into motion, pulling my hands from him and shrugging off my jacket. Once it dropped from my wrists, I placed my hands right back into his sinfully disheveled hair, throwing one leg to the other side of him and straddling his lap that covered by nothing but the thin sheets of the blanket. And at that moment, I swear, I could feel his dick rock hard against my bum. I leaned myself forward, making him fall back onto the bed. 

He arched back slightly as I rocked my bum against his dick. He gasped and moaning my name quietly. "Fuck, Louis." I shutted my eyes as I heard my name came out from his lips. Those beautiful moans were like the melody into my ears. He moved his hips, putting both of his hands on my waist and squeezing my waist. "R-Ride me, Lou." He whispered quietly but loud enough for me to hear it. He moaned, chanting my name again and again. 

I snacked across his jaw and down to his neck as I started moving my hips back and forth, grinding down on his hard dick that proved itself to be quite larger than I ever imagined. I felt his swollen length sliding up and down the centre of my arse. I leaned down more so that our dicks were grinding together. It felt so much more satisfying, really. I slided one hand down to his hot and slightly sweaty torso to the edge of the sheet and pushed it down, exposing his dick. It was painfully hard. I wrapped my fingers around it and started to working him with my fist.

He groaned in frustration and pleasure at the same time. "Please, Lou." He was whispering, but for me, it sounded more likely begging. I smirked at myself as I saw his hands moving and gripping onto the bedsheet tightly. He pulled up the sheet slightly as I was thumbing the tip of his dick, spreading his pre-cum all over his length. "Please. I've been waiting for so long."

I scoffed against his skin, mumbling quietly. "You think  _you've_  waited for so long?" I made a cute kissing noises as my lips explored his collarbones. I drew back and climbed off of him, unbuttoning my pants and pushing them down my legs with my boxer. I stepped out of them and kicking them away as I gripped my evergrowing dick in my small hand. I pushed Harry more to the centre of the bed and climbing back on top of him, shuffling around with my knees till they were comfortably positioned on either side of him. I leaned down again and attacking his lips with mine while grinding my bare arse on his wonderful, big dick. It felt so much more satisfying than before. "Please tell me you have lube of something because.. Jesus, you're fucking huge and damn it." I mumbled into the kiss.

He kissed me back slowly and gently, licking and biting my bottom lip. He pulled it slightly with his teeth. I could feel he was smirking against my lips. He put both of his hands on my bum, cupping it perfectly with his big hands and squeezing it slightly. "I kept it in the closet." He whispered to me with the raspy, hot voice. 

I moaned quietly. "Fuck.." I pulled away from his lips and glanced at the closet which was a few feet away but it seemed like miles with how impatient I was getting. I groaned as I leaned down to peck his lips before climbing off of him  _again_  and wobbled to the closet. I stretched my arms above me and even standing on my tippytoes. I couldn't reach the bottle as if it was at the top of the shelf. I hopped into the air and just barely making it, I clasped the bottle in my hand with a huge dazzling grin.

I turned back to him as I popped the cap open and dribbled some in my palm, snapping the lid shut and tossing it next to him. I climbed back onto him once again but straddling his thighs with his dick standing between mine. I stared at it for a moment, looking at how hard it was, how pink and wet the tip. I licked my lips as I gripped his dick with a smirk. I started working it in my fist again teasingly, smearing the slick liquid on his throbbing, painfully, hard length.

My eyes glanced up at him slightly. He closed his eyes and letting out a deep, pleasure breathe through his parting mouth. "Jesus.. I like your hand, Louis." He opened his eyes once again, looking at me and down to my hand. I slowly moved my hand up and down, biting my lip. "F-Fucking perfect for me." He thrusted his hips slightly and whimpered. "C'mon, Lou. Ride me, please." He begged me once again. 

I smirked in delight at his neediness. The way he begged me was already enough for me to cum. With the voice, his whines. Everything was just perfect, even much more perfect that I imagined before. 

I shuffled up his body, bending over him and arching my back as I reached beneath myself. I was circling my slick fingertips around my entrance and plunging one of them into myself with a shaky groan. My eyes were fluttering shut as I pumped it slowly. I didn't hesitate to add another finger with a whimper, spreading myself open and breathing out. "You have no idea how many times I've done this to myself as I fantasized about this very moment.. About you." I let out a loud moan. "O-Oh Harry."

Harry let out a frustration groan. "Fuck Lou. What do you have in your mind now?"

"Just imagining how good your dick feels.." I gazed down at him and batting my lashes seductively as I pulled out my fingers and gripped his thick, hard dick. I aimed it at my entrance and lowering down onto it. When the tip nudging against the rim and wiggled my bum till the head slipped in a little too fast. I gasped loudly, already feeling quite stretched.

There was still so much to go, inching down and hissing out when I get about 1/4 of his length in. I placed my hands on either side of his head. I groaned with my eyes squeezed, shutted. "J-Just do it. It'll take forever if I do it and I need you to be fucking me as soon as possible so please. Just.. Do it."

"As you wish, sir." Harry moved his hand to my waist, gripping onto it tightly. He slammed inside of me without giving me any warning. I moaned loudly in pain and pleasure as I could feel my own tightness around his length. He moved his hips, thrusting into me slowly and moaned quietly. "Fuck, I've never thought you could be this.." He thrusted deeply and hard into me. "Tight! Fuck, fuck."

I adjusted his size inside of me and as I felt comfortable with it, Harry moaned. "Move for me, please. Show me how bad you want me." I smirked at those words, shutting my eyes. Slowly I moved my hips up and down. I picked up the pace of my hips and moved them even faster. The tip of his dick, hitting my sensitive spot and it made me moaned louder than ever. I keep repeating my movements and hit the same sensitive spot again and again. 

I felt a hand was wrapping around my length and moved it slowly. I glanced down at Harry slightly but shutted my eyes back quickly as I rolled my hips back and forth really fast. He rubbed my tip and groaned, "Cum for me. Do it for me, baby." 

I moved up and slammed down my bum harder and deeper, letting out a very loud moan. "Y-Yes, yes. Almost ther-" Once again, I shutting him up by attacking my lips with mine, kissing him roughly and deeply while both of us were still continuing our movements. 

I felt a familiar tightening in the lower pits of my stomach and I gritted my teeth. I carded my free hand through his hair and tugging firmly. "T-Too close." I admitted, mumbling into the kiss. My face was blushing really hard as I realised I hadn't gotten laid in a few months. 

After a few pumps, I let out a drawn out moan as I continued moving my bum, throwing my head back. I shutted my eyes, biting my lip so hard. I started to seeing stars and feeling slightly dizzy. "L-Lou, I'm almost there." He tighten the grip around my length and moaned loudly. Feeling myself completely filled, I grunted and gasped loudly as cummed on his chest and torso. I slowed down my movement and breathing heavily. 

"F-Fuck." I let out a tired chuckle and stopped moving my hips, still having him inside of me. "L-Let it stay please." I leaned down slowly on his chest with the mess that we made, shutting my eyes slowly, trying to cratching my breathe. 

I felt Harry's hand on top of my head, he rubbed my head slowly. I could feel his heart was still pumping really fast. I chuckled softly. "H-Hey, Lou?" He spluttered out quietly. I hummed quietly as a response. "Hm?"

I took a deep breathe and sighed quietly. "I like you, you know that right..?" He asked me slowly, sounding slightly nervous. I nodded as an answer, too tired to moving my lips to talk. "I've been wondering if you.." 

"I like you too, Harry." I smiled warmly. 


End file.
